the castle
by AngelOFmusic3
Summary: Woman meets vampire..just read it!!;)


The castle by Claudia  
  
The telephone was ringing. I looked up from my novel. "As always when it is the most exciting ", I thought. With a sigh I stood up and finally I went to the phone. "Yes, hello?" Oh no, it was my boss and just at that time, it was late at that day, and he never spoke so fast to me, so it had to be very important. "I must come to the bureau .. right now? At that time...??" Well I couldn't change it. So I set off although I had had a very exhausting and long day. It was unusual that late time..especially for my kind of job. I worked since two years in a company where we had to renovate old things, for example statues, paintings or something like that and having enough time is very important to do a good job. But now I was on the way right to the buerau, I parked my car next to the building and walked up the stairs, entered the old looking house and heard my boss speaking very loudly on the phone with someone. After a short knocking I opened the door and went into the room, where he was running up and down without a stop. "There you are! I just thought you would never come!Now, listen to me! Today I received a call..that means we-our company- have the biggest order in general!!There's only one thing negative..our new customer insists on that the work must begin now..right now! I just have the problem that all other workers have no time and I can't call them away from their employment. Yes..I know..you want to drive away on that week-end with your boyfriend but that's impossible! We can't renounce that order!So don't look at me so furious, your boyfriend will understand it. Or..take him with you! The castle of our customer lies next to the border to Transilvania. There you must renovate an old well, some pieces of information are here. So hurry up, take some clothes and I'll give you the address..No you'll have to go!You'll get some extra money!" In a very bad mood I drove back to my little flat and began to throw some trousers and shirts into a suitcase. "Great..what does this idiot think who he is! That fucking well can't be so important that it has to be done right now!! But money rules the world!" I thought and I needed that money, it was my job. While I was putting other clothes in that suitcase, I called my boyfriend Marco and finally I could persuade him to come with me. Well, normally that should be our first week-end together, but so I hadn't to drive that long way on my own and alone, and not to forget to a completely stranger. Right after having packed, I ran to my car, an older Toyota Starlet, and drove away. 2 hours later I arrived at my boyfriends' town and he sat in my car and began with questions like "Anne, what has happened?" Well, I had enough time to explain him all. I ever hated such long ways to drive but we had to arrive there as soon as possible. The sunny weather had turned more cloudly the longer we drove and, when we were only a few kilometers away from our aim, a thunderstorm began. Minutes later, we could see the castle, where all around were lightnings, lying on a hill. Years ago, I had given up my hobby (vampires and their history) because there were bad disputes with Marco and he was of the opinion that things that don't exist are not important for life and so.. But that castle remembered that time in me..it looks so dark and gloomy...but I could'nt think about it any more..the motor of the car made one last loudly noise and then stood quietly. "Don't worry..." I thought , but it was always so, the worst things that could be, happend. So we went out the car, but that disgusting weather, so wet and cold, didn't make it easy for me. The rain fell in my face and I couldn't see clearly if Marco came after me. The thunder was loud when we walked towards the castle but the hope of a dry and warm place made it easier for me to walk in that cold wind. After arriving there, I began to knock on the door, which was a gigantic one, looking as old as the other parts of the castle. Through the silence I heard my knocking. I was afraid-standing out there, in a land of nothing and then that mysterious castle. None of us said a word, we waited and hoped that the door would be opened soon. After minutes, which seemed to be very long, the door was opened with a creak and the face of an very old looking man appeared. "Ah, there you are. The lord is waiting." Then he looked at me, down my wet clothes and added: "Well, but, Mylady, you should change your clothes. But we didn't know that you would have a person with you. Ok, Mister, you'll live at the other end of the castle..so that Mylady can work. At first, Mylady, please follow me, I'll show you your room." I said bye to Marco, shortly, I was so curios what would happen next, and followed the butler. I looked around me and saw a huge hall on which end were stairs and next to it a small door. The hall was light up with a gigantic candlestick, which hang down the dark ceiling. Finally we climbed up the stairs and then entered the first etage and walked into the floor, icy and dark. "Here we are, that's your room. So change your clothes quickly, I'll waiting."he said and showed me the wardrobe in which were lots of clothes. Astonished I wanted to answer something, but he had closed the door and I stood there alone in *my* room but I did what he said and put out the cupboard a black shirt and also black trousers. "Not very modern", I thought and changed my wet clothes against them. When I was ready, the butler led me to another door, where I should go in. "The Lord is waiting, just go in", he said and opened the door. The room seemed to be of a high size, but the light was not very bright. "I welcome you at my castle. Excuse me, but guests will arrive soon to the ball and so the well must be renovated.Of course you'll get your costs back!But I didn't know that you would take a person with you. I don't allow that a person walks through my castle without doing anything! So in my opinion, it's the best when he helps my butler so that you can work." While the Lord was speaking, I looked at him and tried to see details of him. Because of the light, I couldn't say of which age he was. He ware a black cape and under that an old fashioned suit. His gestures seemed superior, there was knowledge and old age in the air. His face looked bored and tired. "Anne, please follow me outside, where I'll show you your place. Excuse me that I must do that right now, but when it's day, I have to do lots of things so that I haven't time for someting like that." So I walked after the Lord, through dark floors, it was difficult to follow him, covered with darkness all around.  
  
But after a few minutes we reached a door, which he opened. Then we stood in a courtyard in which middle the well was standing. After looking at it, I knew that the work would cost a long time, it was very decayed. "Well, you see, the renovation is important. But it must be ready in one week, here are the materials." With that words he showed me a suitcase..but in ONE week??!!How should I ever manage that? I would have to work all day and night and then..But his words didn't allow a *no* or so..I bowed to watch the suitcase and heard steps behind me and began to speak a bit aggressiv: "Just listen to me!!Who are you that you call me at night to come here and work for you and then that it must be in one week!!You don't know anything about .... I couldn't say anything more because a strange voice that I didn't know before answered: "Oh sorry, but when my Dad wants something, well then it's terrible with him!" I turned round shocked. I began to stutter :" Oh sorryyy..I didn't know...I just wanted to say....." and was surprised. In front of me, next to a wall, stood , so it seemed, the son of the lord ans smiled at me. My heart started beating because his looking was..well surprising. He ware black, narrowed trousers and, like his father, a black cape and a white shirt, which was opened. And that green eyes..I looked at the ground. "I know, you thought it was my father.It's ok. I just wanted to welcome our guest." He came nearer and gave me his white, slender hand. "My name is Nicolas". Then I also gave him my hand, and so he bowed and kissed it. Cold. Icy cold. I also said him my name but without looking in his eyes or straight in his face. Shortly after that, I heard the voice of the Lord, sad and really furious. "Hey, what are you doing here?!Go away!Excuse me if my son wastes your time or so." And with a gesture he sent him away. I was shocked about that happening, so that I couldn's say anything, just saw in also furious green eyes. He stood up the wall and tried to explain it but ..he saw the angry face of his father and dissapeared in the black floor. "ehh, he didn't do anything..he just..." I wanted to start..but... "No, he doesn't need to be here. He won't trouble any more!I think you should start with your work tomorrow morning. I'll take you back to your room now." Wondering I followed him until we arrived there. He said goodbye and emphasized that I should sleep now.  
  
When he was gone, I entered my room. I noticed that I had forgotten to ask where Marco was. "Everything is ok with him," I thought and looked once again through my room. Big, old fashioned bed, closed small windows, a table, chairs. But..no bathroom. Great. I waited a moment, then I opened the door, went into the floor. Where should I began with searching that room?I went how my feeling was straight on until I came to a high staircase, which went into a gloomy tower. I was so curios and so I began to climb up the endless seeming stairs. But finally I reached a locked door..but the key was hanging next to the closed door.Remarkable. I just took the key..hold it into my hand a moment, and then I put him into the lock and turned it slowly. I heard nothing and so I opend the door a bit more. Nothing to see. So I decided to walk into the room and closed the door again behind me.  
  
What I saw now...well, I never had expected it. On a bed, there was the son of the Lord, lying on his belly, but now turned to me and looked at me with his unbelievable green eyes. "Why does he inprison you?" I whispered. He sat on the edge of the bed, looked sadly on the ground and answered also quietly. "I don't really know..it's well..he thinks that...I'm not allowed to speak to you.." Uncertainly he looked up and continued. "Come here..I'll try to explain it." I hesitated but then sat down next to him on his bed.Immediately he put his arms around me. I wanted to yield away but his sadly green eyes stopped me. "It's the first time that I'm telling that to a human. Since centuries, it's the same. But..that times it's completely different, I've noticed it when you've entered our castle. I felt it. That ball that is every year, yes, it exists, but it isn't a normal one. We aren't also normal people. I entrust you a secret because I know... well, my father and I - we are vampires." I heard my calling " No", I wanted to run away,I was afraid now, but he hold me. "It's the truth, but I want to explain it - please stay!" Did I have a choice? I don't know. "Every year, my father searches a victim, for the ball, that he can show all his guests. He lures them here to his castles for many reasons. All the years it was the same, the victim, but that year I can't explain it..I never did anything because it was his thing, I didn't care what he did, I lived on my own, lonely. But when I saw you, I thought, no, you'll never belong to him, you should never end so...with him. You must know..when he bites the person, the one only belongs to him, for eternity. I watched you, you and your boyfriend. When I saw him, I can't tell you, but I felt so sadly. Whatever, I asked my father to let you go home after your work, only that time, but he grew angry and when he saw me as I said Hi to you..he injailed me here so that you'll only belong to him. But he didn't think of the destiny that directed you straight towords me...that liberated me."  
  
A long time I sat next to him, listened to his history, I couldn't believe that all, in which situation I should be now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok..if I believe you..what shall we do now?" I asked him, but I was tired and spoke slowly and I couldn't hardly open my eyes. "Oh, I also don't really know what to do..but in the sun, you're safe, don't worry, I'm sure I know something more until tomorrow evening. Come on, lay down here and sleep...you must be so tired..." That were the last words I heard.  
  
When I woke up I was shocked...where did I sleep? Was this history true? I looked around me and recognized that I was still in the tower, where Nicolas had told me that story about his life. I lay on the bed, covered with a black velvet. But I was alone, so alone. The memory that I was in danger, I and Marco, was here again but I didn't know where he could be in that huge building. I had to find him as fast as possible and warn him!  
  
The sun was shining bright on earth through the windows, it was quiet., too quiet in my opinion. I stood up, looked round again, but noticed nothing that could be important. My protector also seemed to be retired.  
  
I ran down the stairs, through endless floors until I was back at the entrance hall. Here I consiedered where the butler and Marco were gone the day before. I remembered where my room had to be and so his room had to be at the counterpart. So I turned round and walked along unknown floors, listened at every door and opened them but found nothing. Time went by but I didn't give up, I had to manage that until the night would come. I just hoped that that old butler wouldn't see or met me because I wouldn't know what to tell him because I wasn't at my workplace. Perhaps I could tell in the evening that I had been tired from the travelling that I couldn't have worked so much! But now, I had other problems. I stood in front of the last door of that floor, opened it and looked inside. "There you are", I said to him, not really surprised that he was reading in an old book. "Ah, you.", he answered a bit bored." What's up? I think you must work? The Lord said that I can read something..here is a gigantic library!!So old and.." Once again he looked into his book and didn't see my any longer. I couldn't watch that and began to tell him everything, from the beginning to the end and in which danger we were. After a while he belived me and remarqued: "There's only one thing we can do. We must look for the coffins and after that we have to do that, what you must do with a vampire..you know..from such films. wait.." And with that words he dissapeared under his bed, came back and hold a sharp board in his hand. He smiled and said " I knew that this one must have one use!so lets search our nice hosts."  
  
I thought of all the vampire films I had watched years ago. Mostly, the graves were outside the castle or in the cellar. Because of that we went back the entrance hall and looked there and after a while I discovered a small door, which was behind a blood red curtain. For my surprise the door wasn't locked and so I opened it. With darkness all around us we went down some stairs, but down there a glimmer came up and the more we went deeper, the brighter it grew. At last we arrived down there and I watched that high room. We stood on a thing looking like a balcony and down there were 2 torches next to the 2 coffins, which looked as old as the castle. So..there they must lay. I searched for a possibility to climb down that balcony, but I didn't find any stairs. "Great. Now we found them but can't go to them..fantastic..!" I said. I heard Marcos' whisper " Here..you can climb down here.but be carefully!" He put his leg up the banister..but then I heard a curse..his leg was between the banister and he couldn't go on. "Ok..then you must do it on your own!Hurry up, the night's coming!" he said to me. Ok..then I climbed down carefully....  
  
Reaching the bottom, I walked towords the two sacrophages without a noise, I was really afraid of my situation. I touched the one which stood a bit nearer to me and pushed with all my power the cover away, only a few centimeters and looked in it. " And, what can you see?" Marco whispered. I just had seen enough that I knew exactly who was lying in it. "It's the son!" I answered hesitating..and went a few steps forward so that I could open the other one..."Here's the Lord". So Marco threw his peg down to me and so I bowed me over his lifeless body. "Remember what he's planning...!"I said to myself, the peg holding right over the heart. The time went by but I couldn't do it... "Anne..the time!Hurry up!" It didn't matter what he said, something inside me blocked my hands, no chance to do that. "No." I said and with that words I climbed back...up to Marco. " We must find another way down!"  
  
So we turned round and wanted to search another way. In the meantime, the sun was gone and I was afraid of the next meeting with the Lord. We went round a corner and Marco explained "Here's the liberary. It's so gigantic. Perhaps I can find something that can help us..wait, I'll try it!Do you help me?" "No, I look down that floor and whats here over there" I said and went straight on and entered a door which looked newer than the other ones.  
  
"Ohhh ..sorry!"Frightened I wanted to shut the door again. That was the bathroom. Ah. "No, please stay!" Nicolas answered and stood up of the bathtub where he had put on his clothes minutes ago. With open arms he came to me and wanted to embrace me, but I went backwards. "I don't know if I can trust you. How can I know if you aren't also in that plan of your father?"I asked him. At once he changed his posture, looking happy before, now his arms hanging down, throwing his head so that his long hair flew around. "That night, the ball is happening. You must trust me! I'll never give you up..all the same what happens...!!" His words in my ears..always I could trust my feelings. At that moment I knew, I would have entrust him my life. I still stood there when he came to me, embraced me and hold me tide in his arms. I layed my head on his shoulder and for a moment I forgot everything around us. His arms layed on my hip, although I was so afraid I knew, I could never forget him, however that night would end. "What..that night..the ball..?" I repeated. "Yes, that night. Well, I've got a plan..but imagine..we could go there together..officially. That would be gigantic, with candlelight. With you in my arms I would be in heaven!" He pulled me nearer to him and whispered in my ear: " I fell in love with you..and when I love ..I can't resist any longer...." My hand layed on his white skin, it was like a dream. He bowed hiself over me..stroked my hair out of my face and began to kiss me, softly and tenderly. Right when his handy went down my shoulder, the door opened loudly and Marco came in, aggressive and pushed him away. "hey, monster, go away and put your hands away from her, forever!" Marco shouted. Nicolas looked insulted to Marco, and dissapeared out the door. When I wanted to ask Marco what that should have been, I heard steps, which came nearer and one moment later, the Lord stood right before me and told me with a smile in his face "Here you are. I invite you to my ball. The guests will arrive very soon, so change your clothes, I have a robe in your room, you'll like it! So go there! Ah and you, Mister, my butler will come soon..wait here." I reacted surprised as I didn't know what was happening and went to my room, where I found the most beautiful robe I ever saw. It was deep red and glimmered in the candlelight. But inside me, I was so excited, I didn't knew if I would survive that night or...how. Once again I ran through the floors, but now I heard voices, whispering and talking all around me. Then the butler showed to a door through which I should go. I went through and slowly down the stairs when I heard the words of the Lord who welcomed his guests, talking about a new one. A whispering went through all them when I reached the bottom and the Lord came to me, gave me his arm and wanted to open the dance with me. I looked all around me for Nicolas and then I saw him standing in the back, watching every move of me. He ware also new clothes, all in black and had his hair put together, so that his green eyes were stressed more..I couldn't put my eyes away from him. Then the other guests began also to dance. But moments later, Nicolas stood behind his father and asked politely if he could dance with me, only for one time. So the Lord couldn't say anything because then the guests would have wondered. So I could take Nicolas' hands and we nearly float over the dancehall. My heart was beating with the melody, what would happen next?I felt so safe in his arms. "There's only one possibility", he whispered in my ear." I must do it. Do you think you can live with me..can love me only a bit?There's no other choice, I have thought so long but ..." His voice sounded sadly, nearly desperatley. "Nicolas, I only want to belong to you", I said and leaned at him, felt his cold breath in my neck..then a pain I couldn't describe. The only thing I saw was Marco, who ran to me, holding 2 candles in his hands, crossed. All Vampires, even Nicolas, had to give way. I was so weak..Marco pulled me with him..on and on..out the castle..far away until we stood in a forest. I must have been so weak that I couldn't remember anything of our running. He waited there and sat down with me. I was so tired and weak - and I missed Nicolas but on my own, no, I could'nt go anywhere. "Don't worry, Anne, that's ok...we'll manage it.." Marco said. I was longing for..I couldn't tell you. Only a few moments I felt the pain in my neck, then it was gone. But after a while I heard steps behind me, slowly coming nearer and nearer, and then I saw a figure in the moonless night. The wind dissapeared and it was quiet.Silence all over the dark forest. I stood up, wondering why my weakness was totally gone, and approached that figure. I wasn't afraid, oh no. What else could happen to me..more badly? Nothing and I knew that very well. All of my life there were persones round me, who had exactly told me what to do, but the lonelyness had always been with me. And Marco, well, was that my love..my real love?definetely not.He disagreed always, we were never of the same opinion, never and the deep feeling of being loved, no I hadn't that . Love whats love? I had lost my love minutes ago, that were my thoughts at that moment when I walked to the darkness. Marco, who observed me, seemed not to see it. Now that figure came out from the shadows and now I saw Nicolas, before that I knew, that only he could be that. I sank into his arms and heard Marcos cry but I couldn't see what happened behind me, it was so unimportant in that moment. I was lost in Nicolas' green eyes, in his touch and in the knowledge that I was like him from that moment on and that I could be with him for all my lifetime and very longer.. "Come with me, my little child of the stars.." he said and hold me tidly in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
